Learning Experience
by Blizzaga Saga
Summary: (Chapter two written with permission from NamelessJerk. Look to him for any future updates.) As a growing young man, Link has many questions about love, sex, and women. Cremia, Romani, and Tatl eagerly offer their assistance.
1. Chapter 1

_Blizzaga Saga_: The first chapter is by _NamelessJerk_. With his permission, I've written a second chapter to reignite his passion for this fic. Here's hoping he picks it back up!

* * *

Cremia sat on a towel at the beach, shifting uncomfortably as she tried to hide the fact that she was horny.

She'd had problems with frequent arousal ever since Kafei broke off their little "arrangement" the night before he proposed to Anju (When she caught him masturbating when they were fourteen, she promised not to tell her their friend was a dangerous pervert and personally insisted on helping him relieve his "tension" whenever she could) and left her sexless, and the cute guy her little sister had become best friends with moving in with them hadn't helped.

He was being especially unhelpful today, four years after having moved in with them, sitting with them in nothing but his hat and a pair of green trunks with the fact that he was changing from a cute little boy into an exemplary man fresh off the cover of one of her romance novels clearly on display, and he seemed to be deliberately making sure his chest was pointed directly at her at all times.

So she was somewhat relieved when Romani tackled Link, grabbed the cap off his head and ran off with it giggling, as he gave chase. With their attention diverted from her she felt comfortable (or at least as comfortable as she could feel in a bikini that her breasts strained against and a pair of cut jeans that she couldn't even zip up all the way) discreetly rubbing herself between her legs, trying hard to keep her hand on the outside of the thong, her other hand off her breasts and her voice under control as she watched her fourteen year-old permanent houseguest run after her sister, although she noticed he wasn't running as fast as he could. He almost seemed to be wobble-running, though she couldn't figure out why. She got her answer when Romani decided to incorporate leap-frog in thier game of tag and leapt over her, Link tripping over her and she could feel one enormous reason slide in between her thighs.

When he realized where he was (And more importantly, where _it_ was), his face almost immediately turned into an expression of adorable terror that wordlessly begged forgiveness. Cremia realized that the solution to her problem had literally fallen into her lap and mouthed to him "You're mine," causing him to swallow and nod in submission.

Romani, meanwhile, was getting impatient over Link being on top of her sister and sang out "C'mon, Grasshopper! Don't you want your hat back?"

"Actually Link's having a hard time in a personal area, so I'll need some privacy to treat him, Romani. Why don't you go for a swim?"

Romani had no idea why the image of her sister alone with Link handling his personal areas upset her, but it dead, so she pleaded that she wanted to help too, but Cremia put her foot down and was soon leading Link by the hand (with his cap) to the very shelter that he'd discovered and cleared out of cursed spiders.

When the man who bought the shelter from Link came back up and saw that the world had, in fact, not ended, and there were more beach-goers from more distant lands, he realized he was sitting on a pile of potential ruppees and had it converted into an inn. An inn in which Cremia now planned to have her way with a fourteen year-old.

As she got closer to the inn and felt the amazed and aroused stares of the people they walked by, she felt more aware of her rather immodest bikini, and was reminded of how it came into her posession.

The last time she had gone shopping with Anju, her friend noticed that she was feeling kind of bummed, and brought her to a shop run by an old friend of her husband, the Curiosity Shop.

When they walked into the shop, Cremia found herself wondering precisely what kind of curiosity the name referred to. There were all manner of unspeakably kinky trinkets there, from steel phalluses with what she was certain were more rivets than necessary, to creams that purported to increase one's sensitivity, to books on alternative methods of sexual intercourse. There were even gimp outfits, the masks of which she could have sworn she saw one of when Link unpacked upon moving in with them.

While she thought that one of those phalluses would be of at least some help, she was too embarassed to buy one with her friend present so instead picked up the least offensive item the man showed them, which was the swimsuit she now wore.

"Excuse me," she said to the man at the front desk, "My son is having a bit of a personal problem, could we have one of your rooms for a few minutes so I can treat him in private?"

"I don't know..." came his reply, as he tried and failed to be subtle in his checking out of the incredible breasts before him.

"Please...?" she pleaded, feeling somewhat ashamed to now be leaning on the counter with both hands and her back arched to give the man a more persuasive view.

"Alright, no charge, but I'll be up later to check and if you're not gone by then, we'll need to work out your 'payment'" he bargained, his tone making his intent about as subtle as his ogling.

"Deal," she agreed, thinking to herself that she'd have to make it quick. Hopefully Link had never done this before and would be light on stamina.

Locking the door behind them, Cremia stood Link in front of the bed, squat in front of him and pulled his shorts down, setting his throbbing monster free. Cremia was amazed, Link was anxious.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted. When Cremia just looked up at him in confusion, he explained "I have no idea how or why it got look this, it just did, and I..."

"Calm down, calm down, it's alright..." Cremia soothed, now mindful of the fact that while his heart (and dick, as it turned out) was that of a man's he still had the body and knowledge of a boy, "What's going on is that your body wants to make a baby."

Link took a few seconds to process that sentence, and then flatly replied "What?" with a terrified expression on his face.

"Well that's what that's for, aside from peeing." Cremia explained as she stroked his. "You see, a man's penis gets hard like this when he sees a pretty girl, and a girl has a hole called a vagina between her legs right about her," she said as she took his hand and slipped it under her thong, guiding his fingers into her hole, "that gets wet when she sees a handsome man, and if you rub them together enough the penis will shoot out this white goo into the vagina to make a baby."

"Really?"

"Yup. Here, I'll let you try it," she said, turning around and slipping off her thong, giving Link a face-full of her pussy and...

"What about this hole, what's it for?" he asked, probing it knuckle-deep with a finger, causing her to shout.

"Th-that's my anus..." she replied, turning her face towards him and forcing a smile through the intense sensation that just shot through her. "I'll teach you all about it later tonight, but right now we're short on time so why don't we just..." she then pushed his arm back until he was no longer fingering her where she'd never been touched before, then pressed her butt into his stomach and positioned his cock so the tip aligned with her cunt "Focus on the basics?" she finished before letting gravity sheathe his sword in her scabbard.

Link had no words for how good it felt. His most sensitive part was in a hot, moist grip, and as the sensations moved through his entire body, the world around him dissolved. All he was aware of was himself, Cremia, and the soft surface that supported them. Without thought, he rocked his hips, reached under her bikini and squeezed her breasts, teasing her nipples and kneading her massive, soft mounds.

Cremia was in a similar nirvana. She could tell Link was big from looking at it, but she didn't think it would be this big. She could feel his was a hair shy of hitting her cervix, and when he had a hold of her tits she could feel the already-stuffing-her thickness expand to the point off feeling like it would burst. Kafei hadn't been this big, not even the last time.

The only sounds that could be heard within the room at that point were the sounds of slapping flesh mixed in with a harmony of the lovers' pants, gasps and moans, and after a few minutes, Link had hit his peak and let out an elongated gasp as he let off his seed.

With her mind clear, Cremia pulled herself off her newfound lover and asked his half-conscious self "Felt pretty good, huh?"

His only reply was a wheezing "Uh-huh..." accompanied by a glazed look in his eyes.

Finding herself unable to argue with that, she continued "I can help you out like that whenever you need, but just have to promise me it'll be our little secret, okay?"

A similarly delirious "Okay" fell out of him, and with the pair now as dressed as they were when they came in, Cremia opened the door for them to get back to Romani, thinking to herself "Next time I go to clock town I should check out some of that stuff in the Curiosity Shop..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Blizzaga Saga_: The first chapter is by _NamelessJerk_. With his permission, I've written a second chapter to reignite his passion for this fic. Here's hoping he picks it back up!

* * *

Romani beamed as she crushed warm sand between her toes. She had saved her meager allowance for a long time, and when she saw a bikini in Clock Town yesterday with cute little black spots like a cow's, she just had to buy it. It was the perfect excuse to show a certain someone how much she had grown in the last few months.

The subject of her thoughts stared mysteriously out at the ocean, his strong back facing her. Romani rarely saw Link without his shirt on—another reason she liked the beach—and she giggled into her hand with a blush as she snuck up on him. Cremia sunbathed like most of the women here, but Romani was not content to do nothing when she had an opportunity to grab Link's attention.

Link knew who was responsible the moment his green cap left his head. Sometimes he wished Romani wouldn't do this—she didn't seem to understand how important his hat was—but he never complained because of how beautifully she laughed when they played.

"Hurry up, Grasshopper!" she sang as if she wanted him to pounce on her, and all thoughts of his hat vanished. Her flowing red hair mostly concealed her bare back, but the large black spots on her white bikini bottom stretched tightly against her butt with each movement of her slender legs, revealing its exact shape. She seemed more excited than usual, and before he could stop himself he imagined her panting and moaning happily beneath him.

His trunks had seemed too small since he arrived at Great Bay with the scantily clad ranch sisters. Cremia wore the same revealing swimsuit as before, and even as he gave chase, blood rushed to his groin at the sight of Romani in her new two-piece. He wobbled to keep up so Romani wouldn't have a reason to turn and see his bouncing arousal.

Seeing exactly that, Cremia smiled and stood from the towel she lay on. Eyes fell on her due to her barely adequate clothing, but she had more important matters to consider. "Are you having trouble in a personal area again, Link?" she asked kindly.

Facing away from Romani, he tried unsuccessfully to cover his "problem" and nodded meekly.

"Oh no! Grasshopper, are you hurt?" Romani asked, confused when he wouldn't look at her. Link was always so strong and healthy. For him to have this problem twice, it must have been really bad.

"I-I'm fine," he squeaked when she worriedly put a small hand on his arm. Romani and Cremia stood so close that their upper bodies almost touched him, and he looked away from Cremia's cleavage, careful not to turn far enough to see how well Romani's top fit her.

Cremia immediately sensed his desire to be out of sight. "Link and I are going to the inn like last time. We'll be back soon."

Her smile promised the same indescribable pleasure she had shown him last time, but Romani's insistent shout from right next to him nearly made him shrink.

"Romani wants to go with you! Romani is worried about Grasshopper!"

As was the case during their previous trip, the idea of her sister alone with Link handling his personal area troubled Romani. Link froze when she hugged his arm to prevent Cremia from taking him away, trying not to notice how she pressed it against her small chest.

"Please just stay here. We won't be gone long."

Realizing that Cremia wouldn't treat Link until she stopped complaining, Romani reluctantly returned his cap and let him go. Her anger faded to concern as they walked away from her, but she huffed when other beach-goers whistled and ogled the pair. Everywhere they went, people looked only at Cremia. Despite Romani's new swimsuit, the full-bodied woman still had Link all to herself, and she didn't even have to steal his hat.

"Ha ha! Nice tent, kid!"

Since Link could only conceal his hardness from those behind him, everyone else had a clear view of the navigation stick which very helpfully pointed forward in case he lost his way. It seemed to want to rip through his shorts, stretching them to their limit and demanding to touch the round ass of the woman leading him. Laughter drowned out the ocean waves, and as a last pitiful resort he held his hat over his shame.

"Hey, baby, I'm Termina's body inspector! Why don't you play volleyball with us?"

Those harassing Link made others feel braver about harassing Cremia as well. Hiding her embarrassment, she walked as smoothly as possible to reduce jiggling in an outfit which barely contained her breasts, and she decided to purchase a new swimsuit next time she visited Clock Town. At least it distracted some of the tourists from Link's predicament, though; the poor boy had enough trouble opening up to others without this negative attention. She resisted the urge to glare at a group of girls who giggled at him, knowing it would only encourage their behavior.

"Can my son and I use one of your rooms for a few minutes again?"

Once more, the owner of the inn readily agreed once Cremia showed off her body a little, but she could tell he was thinking about how to force some form of "payment" from her the next time she did this. Link just looked down and kept his hat on the head below his waist. Not sparing another thought for the lecherous man, she led Link away by the hand.

"I'm sorry I keep getting like this," he said once they were alone, sitting on a bed. His face was flushed from humiliation, and he didn't look directly at her. "It's just hard sometimes living with two beautiful women."

Cremia could not stop the blood that rushed to her cheeks at his unintentional but honest compliment. Kissing his forehead—which intensified his blush, much to her satisfaction—she sat behind him and wrapped her arms around him so he wouldn't have to face her if he didn't want to.

"It's okay. It just means you're becoming a young man. All teenage boys go through this," she said comfortingly, taking advantage of his hat-less state to breathe in the scent from his hair. She never understood why he wore that thing since his hair made him more handsome. "People only laughed because they don't usually see or talk about this kind of thing openly. There's nothing wrong with your body wanting to make a baby."

Link looked adorably panicked, having forgotten what she said about shooting white goo into a woman's vagina, which he had done with her. "Cremia, are we going to have a baby? I-I don't know how to take care of someone! And I'm not old enough to marry, either! What are—"

Smiling warmly, she held him closer, and he stopped talking to gulp when the skin not covered by her micro-bikini pressed into his back. His member throbbed almost painfully; despite his words, part of him definitely wanted to make a baby.

"No. Women have safe days when they can have sex without getting pregnant. They happen in cycles, and I was on mine last time."

The idea was strange to him, but he nodded, trusting her completely. Cremia continued her lecture: she didn't think someone as sweet as Link would ever mistreat a woman, but as the oldest member of their home, it was her job to make sure he didn't get the wrong idea about sex.

"Like I said, it's okay to want sex, but you must never do it with a woman unless she wants to do it too. It's also impolite to stare at women because of how good they look. We aren't objects created for men's pleasure."

At once Link felt guilty for staring at Romani's backside earlier. What would she think if she knew? Would she still trust him and laugh with him?

Cremia trailed a hand down his muscular stomach toward his shorts, grinning affectionately when he stiffened. "Today is also one of my safe days," she whispered into his ear. Of course it was; she had chosen today to visit the beach for that very reason. "Would you like me to take care of your problem again?"

She tossed the cap from his lap and placed a hand on her prize, her heart beating more quickly when she felt the pulse from his hard-on even through his shorts. He gasped and began shaking as she squeezed his penis, gently rubbing up and down. His testicles tightened, and he imagined Cremia on top of him like before, her tits bouncing and slapping together. If she would only put her hand beneath his clothes and give him a few quick jerks, he knew he would explode.

Still, he didn't accept her offer right away. "Cremia…did you enjoy last time? I don't want to force you to have sex just so I can feel better," he forced himself to say before his willpower deserted him for more images of her sweating and panting. "If it doesn't feel good for you, then I don't want to do it."

Shocked into inaction, Cremia released his manhood. She certainly enjoyed it, but she didn't want him to think he was entitled to sex. Besides, she was really doing this so Link wouldn't turn to Romani to satisfy his needs. She knew her little sister liked him, but though the teenage girl had grown some slight curves, she was a bit small for her age. Link, on the other hand, was anything but small, as she had discovered during their last visit.

"Of course I enjoyed it." Her womanhood begged for his touch. His stamina and the way he groped her breasts revealed his inexperience, but he still excited her. She knew she had hesitated for too long, however.

Link felt like a monster now that he knew how unconditionally she loved him: she, a mature woman, was willing to hold and comfort him, a stupid little boy, and satisfy his disgusting urges, and he had taken advantage of that without even considering her feelings. He didn't deserve her kindness, or her hospitality.

She felt his guilt in the way he slumped, as if telling her she didn't have to hug him anymore. Her heart broke, and she decided to prove him wrong. If he thought the way she rode him last time was amazing, he was going to pass out from pleasure this time. He would never want anyone but her to satisfy him.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to."

Link gasped as she suddenly placed him on his back. When she sat on his bare stomach, his eyes flickered to her tiny jean shorts, which he knew hid an even tinier thong. Her outfit exposed nearly all of her skin, and despite his words, he knew he was falling under her spell as she smiled down beautifully at him. He still didn't know whether she only did this for his sake, but abruptly he didn't mind submitting to her. She shifted her jeans and swimsuit so that he saw her glistening entrance, and at that moment he knew she had ensnared him.

The spell broke when the door Cremia was sure she locked flew open, revealing a frustrated innkeeper.

"You've had long enough," he announced irritably. The way Cremia and Link scrambled away from each other only made him more irate. "This is a hotel, not a homeless shelter."

Cremia figured he was frustrated that someone other than him was getting action, but he was mistaken if he thought his frustration surpassed hers. To her shock, her loins burned so much that she wasn't even embarrassed. She didn't think she would have minded getting caught, so long as she got to unite with Link.

Sadly, they couldn't ignore the owner. Now that his erection had been scared away, Link placed his hat over his hair. His balls were still tight and ached as if to punish him for not fulfilling his desires. Cremia gave the innkeeper a futile, petulant glare as they left, and when Link separated from her, she knew she had failed to convince him that he wasn't taking advantage of her. She would have to try again next time Romani wasn't around.

Said girl wasted no time running to Link when he emerged, and he tried not to notice how careless she was about letting her small breasts bounce, or how thin the strings holding her outfit in place were.

"Are you all right?" she asked desperately, concern filling her bright blue eyes, and he averted his gaze.

"Y-yes. Sorry to worry you."

"What was wrong?"

"U-um…" he stalled, turning away. Even though Cremia was accepting of his frequent hard-ons, he was sure Romani would react with disgust.

"Grasshopper, why won't you look at me?" she demanded, so angry and worried that she forgot to refer to herself in the third person. Unable to help with whatever ailed him, she felt small and childish. Her swimsuit suddenly seemed much too big for her.

"Because it's embarrassing…"

"Then why did you let sister see it?" she countered sourly. "Why does sister always help you with your personal area? And why can't Romani help?"

"I'm sorry. I…I have to be alone right now."

Not giving her time to respond, he ran and leapt into the ocean where he wouldn't have to see anyone. How horrible was he if cold water was all that could keep him from hurting the people he loved most? Nonetheless, Link was not the type to give up. Not staring at pretty girls for the rest of his life would be difficult since he lived with the two prettiest, but anything was worth protecting Cremia and Romani from himself.

Hurt in a way she never thought she could be as she watched Link splash around without her, Romani silently plopped down onto the sand and dug into it, but somehow it wasn't fun anymore. She and Link had done everything together since he moved into her home four years ago. It was difficult to remember what her life was like before he became a part of it, but apparently he had no problem being away from her.

After only a few minutes, the group decided to leave, each hiding his or her sadness. Cremia was the first to speak as their wagon rolled across Termina Field.

"Did you have fun, Romani?"

"Yes, sister," she answered dully before wondering why she lied. Scooting farther away from Link than usual, she crossed her arms. If he didn't want to be around her, then she didn't want to be around him. Seeing her cover herself, Link looked down in shame, thinking she had figured out that he was staring earlier. He said nothing, knowing he had no right to defend herself.

Cremia was too deep in thought to look anywhere but straight ahead as she steered. She felt cold in her outfit, and her womanhood hurt as she experienced the female equivalent of blue balls. To keep her sexual frustration in check, she told herself that Link was just being considerate before wondering why she was so eager to be one with him again. She hadn't been this horny around Kafei.

It didn't matter. While she waited for him to come around—and he would, since he was a teenage boy—she'd visit the Curiosity Shop and prepare a welcome back that he would never forget.

The shirt she put on when they arrived at the ranch did a much better job concealing and supporting her chest than her bikini had. "I'm going to visit Anju," she lied to Romani and Link. "Be good until I get back, okay?"

She thought to tell them not to do any funny business, but Link wouldn't try anything with Romani while he was worried about disrespecting them. Besides, saying that would make her sound possessive, which she wasn't. She was only doing this to relieve her tension and Link's and to protect her little sister from something she wasn't ready for.

"Yes, sister," Romani replied emotionlessly, and Cremia blinked. When was Romani ever not bursting with emotion?

"Are you okay?"

Romani forced some enthusiasm into her voice when she answered again, and Cremia faked a smile, seeing that she wouldn't get an answer right away. Hopefully, getting something nice from Clock Town would cheer Romani up.

The wagon left. Link offered to make supper and went inside, still not looking at Romani. Normally the prospect of having a rare moment alone with him excited her, but right now he was being a jerk, so Romani went alone to the archery range she and Link had built together.

Training by herself only irritated her more, however. Her aim was terrible, and she realized she was going through the motions without any passion, like she had when she played in the sand and when she answered Cremia's questions. Out of nowhere she remembered her first lesson with Link. Not long after he helped defend the ranch against the cow thieves, he placed his arms around her to demonstrate how he hold his bow. Her heart had skipped a beat as she marveled at how strong and handsome and caring he was, and as the years passed she only grew more infatuated with him.

Romani fought the tears trying to escape. She knew Link wasn't a jerk. He never intentionally hurt people. He did more work than he had to around the ranch, and he practiced with a sword every day so he could protect her and Cremia if they were ever in danger. He even bought the targets she presently used for her.

Was something wrong with her, then? She knew her figure would never compare to Cremia's, but was she so ugly that he didn't want to look at her while she wore a bikini?

"The food's almost ready. Did you practice?" he asked when she went inside.

"Uh-huh."

They stood in silence, Link using his work as an excuse to keep his back turned to her. He had put on a shirt, but Romani still wore only her bathing suit, shrinking into herself the longer he went without acknowledging her until she felt like a little kid playing dress-up. She no longer knew whether her small swimsuit showed off her curves or revealed that she didn't have any.

When she spoke, her tone was broken. "Grasshopper, will you look at me…please?" He stiffened, thinking she was going to confront him about what he'd done. "Am I pretty at all? Do you even like being around me?"

She braced herself for rejection, but he only blurted, "I'm sorry!"

She blinked. "For what?"

He turned to her at last, covering his face with his hands. "I know I'm not supposed to stare at women. I'll never stare at you again!"

Pink dusted her cheeks. "You were staring at me?"

"I didn't mean to," he defended, clenching his eyes shut with more force than was necessary. "I just couldn't stop looking at you at the beach. I've never seen so much of your skin, and…"

Her doubts faded as she finally made sense of the situation. "You really do think I'm pretty?" she asked ecstatically. "That's why you haven't looked at me all day?"

He nodded, and her blush deepened even as her happiness soared. She knew he would compliment her if she asked, but having him do so in this sweet, honest way was much more gratifying. Link was so shy, hiding his attraction to her because he feared what she might think if she knew. She beamed and moved his hands so she could see his face.

"Open your eyes, Grasshopper."

He hesitantly obeyed to find her smiling cutely, her arms behind her back so he had a clear view of her body. His heart beat more quickly when he saw her flushed cheeks match her hair, and as she stuck out her chest for him, he couldn't help observing the shape of her perky breasts beneath the dark cow spots on her outfit.

"I don't mind you staring," she said sweetly, her blue eyes wide with joy and affection. "I wouldn't have bought this bathing suit if I didn't want you to see me in it."

He visibly relaxed, and Romani calmed as well; she could never stay upset with him for long.

"Thank you. Um…will you tell me if I ever…hurt you?"

Her heart swelled. Link almost never explicitly stated that he cared about her, but it wasn't hard to figure out. "You would never do that. Romani trusts you to always be good to her, as long as you remember one thing."

She stepped toward him, and Link edged back against the counter; aside from a few rare hugs, they were never this close to each other.

"Never ignore Romani again," she warned before standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his.

Link felt like melting when the shorter girl pressed against him and looped her arms behind his neck. Holding her with instincts he didn't know he had, he lost himself in the softness of her lips. Cremia hadn't mentioned kissing when she taught him about making babies, perhaps because she didn't want to do it with him, but Romani's desire was unmistakable as she molded herself to him.

She giggled at his stunned reaction when she pulled away, overjoyed that her first kiss was with Link, but inwardly she worried over whether he enjoyed it, over whether she had done it right. He shocked her by bringing his head down and kissing her again. She gasped into his mouth, surrendering to him when he held her closer with his muscular arms. He maintained the contact longer than she had, and wanting to taste him more, she moved her mouth against his. It was clumsy and sloppy, but she smiled more widely than she could ever remember doing when they broke apart.

"Romani always wants to be around you." Until now she had been too scared to utter those words, but with her older, more beautiful sister gone, she felt much more confident. "Will you let Romani help instead of sister next time you're having trouble in your private area?"

He nodded dumbly, distracted by her body pressed against his. Even through his clothes, he felt the warmth of her nearly naked body, and he wondered if she could feel his heart racing as their chests touched.

"I…" He thought to say something, perhaps about how much she meant to him or how he would never let anything happen to her or how captivating she was when she looked up at him with those big blue eyes. "You're…It's…"

Laughing at his bumbling, she kissed him on the cheek, and then they sat down together as they did every night at dinnertime. Romani laughed and went every which way as they repeated their daily routine. It wasn't unusual for her to find fun in everything, but after their kiss she positively glowed with happiness, always wearing an excited smile when she looked at him.

He ate his dinner, but no matter which dish he tried, he only tasted Romani's lips. His eyes fell on her as they cleaned beside each other, and he decided he wouldn't mind doing dishes with her every night for the rest of his life. He'd enjoyed the first four years of doing it.

"Stop staring at me, Grasshopper!" she whined with a smile before becoming annoyed at her shyness. Hadn't she wanted him to do exactly that just moments ago? "Romani bets she can make you blush too…" she whispered suggestively, taking charge again.

"I-I'm going to take a bath," he stuttered, afraid that if he didn't leave soon he would make her forever regret befriending him. A small, hopeful part of him thought she would never do that as she beamed and nodded innocently, but he refused to take chances with her and Cremia's feelings at stake. Cremia had said this was part of growing up; that meant this would all go away if he waited long enough, so he swiftly shut himself away in the restroom.

As the ocean had done, a cold bath cured his stiffness, but the images in his head remained after he had washed the salt from his hair. Did Romani and Cremia realize what they were doing to him? Even if they were both okay with him looking at them, he wanted to do much more.

Aside from Tatl, they were the most important women in his life. They took him in when he had nothing, and with the exception of his frequent arousal, he loved every moment with them. But now things were different: he would always compare everyone's smile to Romani's, everyone's figure to Cremia's. Romani was so cute when she was having fun, and in his mind he focused on her lips, parting gently with heavy breaths, opened just enough for something to slide between them. He wondered if her mouth could replicate the hot, wet grip of Cremia's pussy.

He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to disrespect Cremia and Romani, so why couldn't he stop thinking about them? Unconsciously, he grabbed his semi-hard member and began rubbing it. He was disgusted with himself, but once he admitted that the images in his head would never come to be, his guilt only aided in his fantasies. He thought of his fingers sinking into Cremia's soft flesh as she moaned on top of him. He imagined Romani kissing him again, this time while he was inside of her. After he finished having sex with one sister, he would have sex with the other, and all three of them would love it.

His member strained outward, reaching its maximum length, and some instinct told him that he was on the path to relieving himself as Cremia had done for him. Later he would ask Tatl what to do about his situation, but for now he was too far gone to stop. His balls demanded release after being denied at the beach, and he pumped vigorously, unable to control his moans as his body responded eagerly.

Romani floated on a cloud far above worldly cares. Words could not describe the difference between how she felt while Link ignored her and how she felt now. He hadn't just accepted her kiss; he initiated one of his own, one which she repeated in her head over and over. All her doubts, all those weeks she saved her money and wondered what Link really thought of her, floated away, leaving her high and giddy.

A low moan brought her back to Earth as she swept. Link was the only other person in the house, and he never made noises like that. When she ventured to the closed bathroom door, however, she confirmed that his voice came from the other side. Her worry returned, and she wondered if he had really told her everything which bothered him. It would be just like Link to suffer quietly so he wouldn't worry others. He moaned her name quietly, and unable to bear the thought of him suffering, she threw the door open.

"Grasshopper, what's wrong?"

"Ah!"

Her brain stopped functioning immediately. A terrified Link gasped and tried to cover himself, and Romani's body flushed as she took in every bit of enticing flesh that she had always been curious about. Her attention shifted to an organ below his toned stomach, extending from a patch of blonde pubic hair.

"What is that? It's huge!" Having grown up around animals, she of course knew what a penis was, but its size didn't make sense. How did he always fit it in his pants?

Link's member swelled as she praised its size. "I'm sorry! Cremia said that men's bodies get like this when they want to make babies. I didn't mean to think about you and Cremia in a naughty way."

"Why are you thinking about having a baby with _her_?" she responded hotly, briefly forgetting her mortification. "That's something people do when they're married! Wh-what if someone else wants to marry you?"

For the first time that day, she was the one to avert her eyes instead of him. "Romani…" he uttered, but he didn't have time to express his shock before she looked at him again with concern and determination. "What are you doing?" were the last words he got out before she grabbed his member, and then his brain ceased working.

"You said Romani could help next time you had a problem in this area, so Romani is going to help!"

Despite her stubborn declaration, he knew from the shyness breaking through her glare that she was asking for permission, and it tumbled from his lips. He'd held himself back as much as he could today, but his cute best friend holding his dick and promising to take care of it was too much for him.

Her eyes followed his chest and then his abs down to the flesh rod in her hand. "It's twitching…Are you in pain?"

He panted, face turning red as he tried not to thrust into her hand. "No. It feels good because you're touching it."

"Then Romani will make you feel even better." She ran her palm up and down it experimentally, and her eyes widened when her tiny hand covered less of its girth than before. "It's getting bigger!"

Wanting Link to see her as a woman instead of a scared little girl, she massaged him more confidently until he could remain still no longer and roughly kissed her. Quickly accepting the new development, she closed her eyes and dutifully continued stroking while he held her to his hard, warm body.

"Link…" she moaned, jerking him more harshly, and to her delight he became more passionate until the pounding of her heart drowned out all sound. She knew unmarried people weren't supposed to do this, but she had no intention of stopping. His blonde hair hung freely without that silly hat, and she caressed it lovingly.

Link was more tentative with his touches, no doubt still afraid of hurting her, and she groaned in irritation. "You can touch me, Grasshopper."

Offering a shaky smile as an apology, he held her face, then moved his hand through her long hair and down her back until he reached her butt.

Romani squeaked when he squeezed it. Her face burned as she realized how much he had been holding back, how much he must have appreciated her outfit when he chased her. She murmured into his mouth with new excitement, her body growing hot, and he responded by pressing their lips together more forcefully. To keep up with his rhythm, she tugged his cock with both hands until his balls bounced from her efforts.

Link separated their faces to hiss in pleasure, and knowing he wouldn't last much longer, he stared at her lips. "Can...Can you put it in your mouth?"

She stopped moaning and narrowed her eyes defensively. "What? Why?"

"Never mind. Sorry," he amended, remembering his silent promise never to force her into anything.

Her expression softened as she saw how much he regretted asking. She never wanted Link to regret anything. "No. It's okay. R-Romani will do it."

He watched in disbelief as she dropped to her knees in front of him, gulping when his penis pointed directly at her face. She looked up at him timidly before steeling herself and opening her mouth as wide as it would go. His short intake of breath at feeling her wet warmth encouraged her to force more of him inside, but her mouth quickly ran out of room. She closed her eyes as his hard member tried to dislocate her jaw.

"Aw! Romani…That's…You're amazing…"

She smiled as best she could with her mouth full and bobbed her head, remembering how much he liked the up and down motion of her hand. Her motions were small but quick, accompanied by a whine of effort and arousal that went muffled by his throbbing desire every time she engulfed him.

Link helplessly watched her hair bounce against her back and her breasts jiggle with each facial thrust. Losing control with every pull of her lips and every lap of her tongue, he placed his hands gently on her soft hair to keep from losing his mind.

Romani locked eyes with him and saw him tremble, his cheekbones a cute shade of red as he reached a new level of pleasure. Loving that he touched her hair, loving his undivided attention, and she eagerly increased her pace. To her confusion, having him in her mouth wasn't gross like she thought it would be. His taste and scent intoxicated and enslaved her, and she obediently sucked her Link-flavored lollipop.

Working her mouth while it was stuffed with meat quickly made her jaw sore, however. Coughing, she let his stiff pole slide out of her mouth and resumed pleasuring him enthusiastically with both hands, which slid up and down his length more easily thanks to the saliva coating it. She giggled as wet, sloppy sounds echoed in the small room.

"Your penis is fun to play with."

Her hypnotizing eyes bore into him as she wanked him faster and faster, and his balls tightened. "Romani, I'm going to…" he started, but no longer had the wits to speak.

"What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head up to stare into his eyes with concern…

…just in time for Link to grunt and hit her in the face with a blast of hot, sticky liquid. With a cry, she closed her eyes and let go of his engorged manhood, but Link was not done: he had been storing cum since his failed excursion with Cremia, and he unloaded it all on her, leaving thick strands all over her scantily clad body.

Upon finishing, he continued to pant heavily, but once the haze of bliss faded he saw the enraged girl at his feet, glaring at him and not noticing the white strand hanging from her hair.

"Grasshopper, you jerk!" she shouted. "What is this stuff?"

"I'm sorry!" It seemed all he had done today was apologize, but part of him couldn't help appreciating how pretty Romani looked covered in his seed, which made dark wet spots on her bikini top and outlined her gentle curves.

Surprisingly, part of her felt satisfied at being covered like this, satisfied at making Link feel so good that he had dumped this much of the strange hot liquid onto her. Once the slimy sperm cooled, though, her disgust caught up. Fortunately, she was already in the bathroom.

"Romani needs to bathe. Get out."

He grabbed his hat and scurried naked out the door, and as she stripped she pondered the mysterious fire that had ignited in her now slick vagina. Noticing the pile of clothes he had forgotten in his haste, she laughed. He was so cute when he was scared. And when he was nice. And when he was…Link. Maybe later he could help her figure out this problem in her personal area.

* * *

_Blizzaga Saga_: Cremia caught Kafei masturbating in the last chapter, so it's only fair that Romani catches Link as well. Looks like Cremia needs to step up her game if she wants to keep Link to herself, which means Romani in turn will have to do the same. :)

To NamelessJerk: Because the lemon you wrote in the first chapter was so quick (due to not having time for foreplay and Link being a virgin) and a four-way was your stated goal, I assumed that you wanted the lemons to start out simple and gradually become kinkier and meatier. That's why this chapter is rather vanilla. I look forward to seeing what you do with this, should you decide to continue it.


End file.
